1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chains of the type pioneered by a predecessor of the assignee hereof and sold under the trademark Tabletop Chains. Such chains are adapted to run along and be guided by wear strips which are affixed to structure over which the conveyor chains run. The present invention is an improvement in such wear strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art wear strips were, in essence, solid rectangular bars having holes formed therethrough for the reception of screws or bolts to affix the wear strips to the structure over which it was intended to run conveyor chains.